Kamen Rider: New Age
by Rain593
Summary: Welcome to the story of Kamen Rider: New Age. This fan-fiction serves as a sequel to Kamen Rider W. It follows a Canadian tourist, Ryan Mitchell, and the events that occur as he arrives in Fuuto. A few things to keep in mind: {Text} is being spoken in Japanese, bold text are Drivers/Belts/Weapons/Gaia Memories/etc. Anything else is English. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fuuto

{Welcome to Fuuto!} I was able to make out that much as I exited the train. The city took my breath away. From where I was, I could see the Fuuto Tower in the distance. I couldn't wait to start exploring, but first, I had to find a place to stay. I pulled out my phone and started up the GPS so I could find a hotel, and started walking out of the station. It wasn't long before I bumped into someone, and, of course, it was a young mother. "I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot!" She looked at me a little confused. "Oh... right..." I quickly looked at my phone and found what I wanted to say: {I'm sorry. Are you okay?} She smiled and nodded. {Oh, I'm fine! Aren't we Sokichi?} I had no clue what she just said, but by the smile on her face, I assumed she wasn't upset. {Nerumi Akiko-desu!} She held out her hand that wasn't holding her son. I shook it and stumbled my way through a very basic sentence. {My name is Mitchell, Ryan.} She giggled at my struggle. I was pretty embarrassed to say the least. {Well, Ryan-kun, where are you from?} All I understood was my name and I'm pretty sure my face showed that. She giggled again. Perfect...

Then it happened. A building about two blocks from us shot up into flames and the shockwave knocked both Akiko and I back. I was fast enough to protect her from getting hurt, but got winded when she landed on me. {ARE YOU OKAY?!} She tried to help me stand, but I motioned her to her son, who was crying and screaming at what just happened. "What the hell was that...?" I coughed and slowly got to my feet. Debris was everywhere, and people were panicking. I set my backpack down and tried to help a few people, but the language barrier was a huge road block in my plan.

**"New...A..."**

What the hell was that? I turned around and only saw people running around. Akiko was now on her phone, probably calling police or something.

**"New Age..." **

It was louder this time and more clear. Where was it coming from? I felt something bump into my shoulder and it brought me out of my daze. A man in an all white suit was walking away from ground zero. He was carrying a silver briefcase. My eyes were drawn to that briefcase. I don't know why. He quickly spun around and punched me in the stomach, knocking what little air I had out of me. {Keep your eyes where they belong.} For a little guy, he was pretty strong. I fell to my knees and began to gasp for air. My eyes fell on the briefcase again.

**"NEW AGE!" **

I don't know what made me do it, but I grabbed it out of his hand, and ran. Hell, I don't even know what was making my legs move. I didn't get very far. I heard a loud bang, and my feet left the ground. I landed, somewhat, softly on my side and slid down the street for a few feet. I opened my eyes and saw the little guy in the suit had been replaced with a giant, golden knight-looking monster. "What the shit is that thing?!" It was walking towards me. I looked over at Akiko and she was off her phone and was yelling something at me. I couldn't make it out, not because she was speaking Japanese, but because my ears were ringing from whatever sent me flying. I started to crawl away and fumbled to stand up, tripping over my feet in my panic over whatever was walking towards me.

**"CYCLONE! JOKER!" **

A saw a black and green man jump in and kick the thing away. He turned and helped me stand up. {Are you okay?} I nodded. And he turned back around to face the monster. What is this guy? What is that thing? What's wrong with this city? A man in a red leather jacket took me by the arm and escorted me to a safe location. He showed me his badge, which I figured meant he was a police officer. "Are you okay?" Oh thank God, English!  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What is that thing and that... other thing?" He looked at the two, now fighting. "The one that helped you is a Kamen Rider. The other... is called a Dopant." That only confused me more.

**"MASQUERADE!" **

Before I could ask him another question, we were surrounded by some human-sized looking things. Their faces were black and white but other than that, they looked human. The officer stood up. He pulled what looked like motorcycle handlebars out from somewhere, placed it against his waist, and it became a belt. Some of the Dopants, I guess, charged and he kicked them aside and pulled what looked like a red flash drive from this jacket. He pressed a button on it:

**"ACCEL!" **

{HENSHIN!} He placed it in the middle of the handlebars and reved the throttle. **"ACCEL!" **The was a red flash of light and the officer was now covered in red armour. He quickly began fighting off the dopants surrounding us. I sat in awe at how strong he became. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up "Get out of here!" and pushed me away. I could see Akiko waving at me, so I decided to go to her. {KICK THEIR ASS, RYUU-KUN!} Well, I guess I know that officer's name now.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to New Age

Akiko gave me a brief explanation of what was going on. The police officer that helped me was Ryu Terui, her husband and Kamen Rider Accel. The other one was... two people? Shotaro Hidari and Philip, and they are Kamen Rider W/Double. 5 years ago, they protected Fuuto against the Museum organization and Foundation X, who were distributing Gaia Memories to people. Putting two and two together, I figured that both of the Kamen Riders used Gaia Memories to transform. Her English wasn't the best but I think I understood everything. {Ryan-kun?} She pointed at the briefcase that I stole. I decided now would was as good as anytime to open it up and see what made me want this thing so bad. I set it on the ground and opened it. Inside sat a White Gaia Memory with a gold connector and a weird gold device. Akiko pushed her head in to get a closer look. "Lost Driver and a Gaia Memory?" I picked up the Memory.

**"NEW AGE!" **

This is what I was hearing? A flash drive, well, Gaia Memory? {Ryan-kun...} Akiko pulled on my shirt and I turned around. There were more of those black and white Dopants behind us. "Shit..." I grabbed the contents of the briefcase and threw the the thing at them. I grabbed Akiko's hand and we started running. But they were faster.

They pushed Akiko down, but luckily the baby was okay. One of them grabbed me by the throat. {Give us the Driver and Memory!}  
"No clue what you said dude!" I kicked the Dopant as hard as I could and managed to knock it back into the other two. "Let's see if this shuts you up!" I put the Driver against my waist and it formed a belt around me. I held the Gaia memory up to show them what I was about to do. I pressed the button:

**"NEW AGE!" **

A surge of electricity rushed throughout my body. Time seemed to stop. I heard another voice, different then what came out of the Memory. "You've found me, Ryan-kun. We can now become one."  
"What... is going on?"  
"Mother Earth has destined us together. We must protect her." That was good enough reason for me. Everything began moving again and I put the New Age Memory into the Driver. {HENSHIN!}. My body seemed to move on it's own as I pushed down on the Driver.

**"NEW AGE!"**

After that everything went white.

I opened my eyes up. I have no idea where I am. I roll on my side and feel a burst of pain run down my ribs. {Ryan-kun!} Well, I guess Akiko is here. I look around at the others in the room. I recognize the police officer, Ryu Terui, but the other two men... one of them dresses kinda weird and the other is wearing a fedora. {So, the new Kamen Rider is awake!} The oddly dressed one kneeled down beside me.  
{Philip. Give him some time. Remember, he doesn't speak Japanese.} The fedora wearing man sat down at a desk in the far corner.  
{I can speak English, Shotaro.} He didn't look away from. "My name's Philip."  
"I'm Ryan Mitchell...or... is it Mitchell Ryan?"  
"Well, which is it?"  
"My given name is Ryan. What happened to me?"  
"You transformed using that gold driver and white memory." Ryu took over for Philip. "You then wiped out almost every Dopant in the area."  
"I...I did what?"  
"I've never seen a memory with so much power before!" Philip stood up and had a look of intrigue on his face. "In fact, no one but you can touch it without it releasing an electric shock."  
"It did talk to me... It said I was chosen to fight with it."  
"Well, whatever is going on, we will need that power." Ryu looked back at Shotaro. {Hidari, he'll need to stay here.}  
{WHAT?!}  
{Ryu-kun and I don't have the room with the baby. Are you gonna argue with your chief's husband?!} She pulled out a green slipper and held it by Shotaro's head.  
{Fine, but someone's gotta teach him Japanese.}  
{I can!} Philip looked as if he was a child with a new toy to play with. "Mitchell-san, just rest for now. We will take care of you. Kamen Riders need to work together after all."


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Past

*_Welcome to chapter 3 and I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!*_

{Philip-kun, thank-you for helping me.} I managed to get through that without much trouble. Philip smiled.  
{You're starting to get it, Mitchell-san.} All I understood was my name, I think my face showed it. "I said: You're starting t get it." We continued our tour through the town. I had been resting all day yesterday, so it felt good to be moving around more. I only wish I could remember what happened when I transformed. Hopefully I won't need to again. Fuuto's got Shotaro, Philip and Ryu, why do they need me? We went to a couple stores so I could pick up some more clothing, and since I was gonna be living in Fuuto while this whole Kamen Rider issue was being sorted out, it would be a good idea to have more then two weeks worth of clothes.

As we were leaving our first store, I noticed another man dressed in all white. He was carrying a silver briefcase just like the one that had the Driver and New Age memory. I pointed him out to Philip, and we began to follow him. We stayed far enough away to go unnoticed, and Philip pulled out his phone to call Shotaro. Before he finished dialling, our prey spoke up: {So, half of Double is here? Just as we hoped.} He turned around, and noticed me. {And you brought the little thief.} Philip stayed quiet. I don't know why, but my mouth felt like moving.  
"Who the hell are you guys?" He just smiled and reached his free hand into his pocket. He pulled out an all black Gaia Memory and pressed the button:

**"SHADOW!" **

"Let's just say, Mitchell-san, we are the overlords of this planet." How did he know my name? He pressed the memory against his neck and transformed into an almost Ninja-looking Dopant. Philip pulled the Double Driver out and placed it against his waist. {Shotaro, no time to explain.} I heard a high pitched roar and a little robotic dinosaur jumped up into Philip's hand. He flipped it around and revealed it was a Gaia Memory. "Are you telling me... some memories are alive?" He didn't answer and placed it into the driver, which also had the Joker memory inside it. {HENSHIN!}

**"FANG! JOKER!"**

He was now donning the black Joker half, with a white half. This memory made Double look very barbaric, and much more menacing. The two ran towards each other and began to fight. The Dopant was still holding on to the briefcase as he began to fight off Philip. Was their another Driver and memory in there?

I felt someone grab my shoulders and I was pulled backwards. I spun around and quickly threw a punch which made contact with some of the Dopant's lackeys. They had already used their memories as they were all black and white already. I didn't have much of a choice but to try and fight them off. I was a decent fighter. I did do martial arts as a kid and through high school, but that doesn't help fighting off Dopants. They were just stronger and even blocking their strikes made iy feel as if my arm would break. I realized I would have to transform, but, I didn't bring the Driver with me. In fact... neither did Philip, so where did it come from? I went to throw another punch and noticed the Driver in my hand. "SERIOUSLY! Thinking about it makes it appear?" I kicked the closest Dopant off and placed the Driver against my waist. I looked in my other hand, and saw the New Age Memory came with the driver. At least they stick together. I pressed the button:

**"NEW AGE!" **And everything went white again.

"Ryan-kun! You're back!"  
"Okay, you really need to explain what's going on. Why does this happen?"  
"Like I mentioned before we are destined to protect Mother Earth together."  
"That doesn't really answer my question. Are all Gaia Memories this way? Do Shotaro, Philip and Ryu go through a little chat with their memory before they transform?"  
"The other Riders?"  
"You know about them?"  
"Of course, and I can tell you they don't. They use T1 Gaia Memories, maybe T2. I am a T3 Gaia Memory."  
"I have no idea what any of that means."  
"T3 Gaia Memories choose their partner, and can only be used by that user. Anyone else that wishes to will experience our defensive capabilities. The only time someone other than the chosen user can access a T3 memory's power is if the chosen user dies."  
"Okay... well, I guess I feel honoured. What happened last time, by the way?"  
"You're body couldn't handle the first transformation, so I had to take over. I'll show you what happened." The white faded back to where I first met Akiko. I seemed to be floating above everything. I looked around and found myself, just as I was activating the Driver. I watched as my body was surrounded by white energy. The Dopants I was fighting at the time got knocked back by a shockwave that came from my body. The light dissipated and there I stood. The new Kamen Rider. The armour was all white, apart from some golden bracelets on the wrists. There was a small, gold shoulder pad on my left side that had a black strap that ran diagonally around my body. The helmet was all white, with red eyes, similar to Double, with gold spikes running along either side towards the back. "Damn, I look pretty badass."  
"YOU were passed out."  
"Whatever." The new Rider jumped forward and began handling the Dopants. I seemed much stronger than they were. Their attacks didn't seem to faze me... then again... I was passed out... The Masquerade Dopants were finished off quickly and I pulled out what appeared to be a black gun. I shot at the Dopants Accel was fighting and ran over to help him. {What the hell?} He seemed to be shocked. This set of Dopants were taken down just as easy and we both ran to help Double with the larger Dopant. I noticed as I was running, I pulled the memory out of the driver and inserted it into the gun.

**"NEW AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **

When I got close to the Dopant, I throw a quick strike with my left hand and placed the gun against it's chest and fired. The blast was huge, and knocked use both back. I quickly looked back to see the Dopant as Double and Accel rushed over to my, probably unconscious, body. It was gone. The scenery faded back into white. "Wait... how long have we been talking for!? We should be helping Philip!"  
"Don't worry. Almost no time has passed since you activated the memory."  
"Well, let's kick some Dopant ass!" The Masquerade Dopants I was just fighting faded back into existence. I pushed the memory into the driver. "Do you think you can handle the transformation?"  
"Let's hope." I activated the driver. {HENSHIN!}

**"NEW AGE!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Consciousness

_*I'll try to post at least two chapters a month. Things are getting busier for me, so I'll try my best. Enjoy Chapter 4!*_

I opened my eyes. I was still standing outside, and there were still Dopants in front of me. I felt a smirk move across my face. I grabbed the gun attached to the belt. "That's the New Age Buster." I could here the memory's voice inside my head. Makes sense; it is providing me with this power. "Alright. Good to know." I pointed it at the Dopants and pulled the trigger a few times. Each shot seemed to lock-on to them and knocked them back when it landed. I ran forward and began throwing punches at them. The few that made contact with me didn't hurt at all. The memory was protecting my body for sure, or these are weaker Dopants. "Ryan-kun! Behind!" I turned around as another Masquerade dopant's kick hit me in the head. I staggered back a little. "Okay... that hurt a bit." This one was red instead of black, I guess it was an upgraded version of the Masquerade memory. "Mind if I take over for a bit?"  
"Not at all." I felt a shift inside my body as the memory took over. This gave me a chance to learn what else this form can do. I watched as my hand pushed the barrel of the gun up and a blade extended from the barrel.

The memory finished off the Masquerade Dopants quickly with (what I was told was called) the New Age Blade. I took over again and ran to help Phillip. I swung the blade at the Dopant and it disappeared. "Damnit."  
"Be careful. We don't know what this Dopant can do."  
"Alright." I changed my weapon back into its gun form.  
{For all we know he's left.} I jumped when I heard Shotoro's voice come from Philip. I felt something slice my back and I fell forwrd. It hurt like hell but was bareable. Double helped me up but he was knocked down next. I began firing wildly in an attempt to hit the Dopant, but nothing worked. "Damnit! Where are you?!"  
"Here." The Dopant appeared in front of me and slashed me with his scythe. {Sad really. The New Age memory is supposed to be one of the most powerful memories. You are really dragging it down.} I didn't get much of what he said. I heard him refer to the New Age memory. The Dopant placed the blade of the scythe against my neck. I could hear Philip and Shotaro behind me.  
{Philip, what are you doing!?}  
{We need to try!}  
{Philip!}

**"FANG! TRIGGER!"**

I saw a dinosaur shaped energy bullet hit the Dopant, followed by two more. The Dopant disappeared again and Philip helped me up. The black Joker half was now replaced with a blue half and he held a spiked blue gun in his left hand. "Ryan, we gotta try and take this thing out now. I can't control this form for long without the Joker memory." I nodded. Philip hit a switch on the Fang memory three times and I placed the New Age memory in the Blaster.

**"FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE! NEW AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Dopant reappeared and slashed at us. I rolled out of the way and Philip grabbed the weapon. "NOW!" We both fired at the Dopant and sent it flying backwards. It hit the ground hard and dropped the briefcase. {Damnit...} He stood up. It looked like the memory was fighting to stay activated inside his body. {You... you damned Riders. This isn't over New Age... Double.} He dissappeared, and we assumed for good. He changed back to normal and Philip walked over to the briefcase and picked it up. {Let's go home, Ryan-kun.} Best idea I heard all day.

It felt good to sit after that fight. Even if my Japanese isn't the best, I was still awkward listening to Shotaro yell at Philip. {Are you stupid?!}  
{It was the only choice we had, Shotaro.}  
{There is no way Ryan could have fought you off if you lost control!} I understood enough.  
{Thanks, Shotaro.} He wasn't prepared for that. He huffed and sat down at his desk. Philip looked at me. "Let's look at whatever that Dopant was protecting." I placed the briefcase on the table and tried opening it. Unfortunatly, it was locked. {You thought it would be open for everyone?} I shot Shotaro a look.  
{You have any ideas?}  
{Hey!} He sat up tall in his chair and returned the look. {Show some respect to your elders, boy!}  
{Then show me some respect! I'm a Rider just like you!} Damn. My Japanese is pretty good when I'm mad.

After about an hour of trying to break this thing, we finally got it open. Inside was a Gaia Memory but it was shaped weird. It was a lot wider on top and had an opening. Philip picked it up and gave it a quck look over. He took out his Cyclone memory and it fit inside the top.

**"CYCLONE! FUSION!"**

{Just as I thought. It's made for another memory to fit inside.} He pulled out the memory and passed it to Shotaro. He gave it a closer look and placed it back in the case. {There is no way it woud fit in any of our drivers. It is way too wide.} I picked it up and held it next to my Driver. I looked closer and noticed something on the free side. "There is a Gaia Memory slot on this side..." I pressed the button on the memory.

**"FUSION!"**

I placed the memory into the slot. The memory flipped up and attached itself to the driver. Philip stepped forward and got a closer look. {Fascinating.}


End file.
